When The Mask Comes Off
by Isla Bell
Summary: A series of moments as Mindy tries to navigate her new life as a 'normal' girl. Luckily, she has Dave to show her the way. 'Dave shrugged as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "I guess pretty girls don't go unnoticed in High School." "Oh you're going to make me throw up in my mouth."'
1. Ditching Hell

_Note: A series of short moments in Dave and Mindy's lives, set after the first movie and loosely based around Kick-Ass 2. I will consider prompts if anyone has any.  
_

Ditching Hell.

Dave jumped as a blonde blur appeared next to his locker, throwing herself against it with a groan.

"I'm in Hell." Mindy hissed, her eyes closed as a pained expression crossed over her face.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked. It wasn't like Mindy to be so... dramatic. Perhaps High School was finally having the effect Marcus had hoped for her. She was finally becoming a normal, teenage girl.

"If one more asshole asks me to the Dance I'm going to shove my fist down their throat."

Maybe not, Dave thought with a small snort. Mindy opened her eyes just enough to shoot him an incy glare. "It's not funny. You'd think spending the year being next to invisible would mean I'd get left alone."

"Yeah, well..." Dave shrugged as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "I guess pretty girls don't go unnoticed in High School."

"Oh you're going to make me throw up in my mouth."

Dave smiled shyly as Mindy rolled her eyes at him. "Relax, I'm merely stating fact. Not trying to flirt with you."

"Of course not," Mindy said flatly as they began to head down the emptying halls, "What would... what's her name? _Bitch Face_ have to say about her boyfriend flirting with a school girl?"

"It's Night Bitch. And I'm not her boyfriend... I don't think."

Dave tried to ignore the raised eyebrow aimed in his direction. "But you're fucking, right?"

" _Jesus_ , _shh_!" Dave muttered as her voice drew a several curious looks.

Mindy chuckled. "I'm sorry, should I say ' _Making Love_ '. You know if you can't _say_ it, you shouldn't be _doing_ it."

Dave ruffled his hair nervously as he tried to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks. Mindy shook her head. She had learnt over time that Dave was many things, but underneath it all he was still a shy, awkward dork. And for some reason she'd come to find that... kind of adorable.

"Whatever," she said, dismissing the coversation in a way only she could, "So are we training, or are you going to class?"

They had already reached the school's entrance. A taxi was waiting outside, the man inside eyeballing them impatiently. Dave glanced over his shoulder, still not used to ditching class after all this time. He looked back at Mindy's expectant face.

"Fuck yeah!" he grinned.

It was Mindy's turn to snort. "You know, it's cute when you curse... but don't. You suck at it."


	2. Kick My Ass

Kick My Ass.

Everything.

Hurt.

"Seriously Dave if you don't start acually trying to fight back soon, one of these days I might actually kill you. Not entirely by mistake either."

"Arghhh..." Dave rolled onto his back, looking up as Mindy leant over him. "You... hit me.. with a _chair_!"

Mindy rolled her eyes, stepping over Dave's moaning body. "A few years ago you were hit by a car! Stop being such a pussy and get up, we've only got an hour left."

"You know, you're _really_ mean. Like, bitchy mean!" Dave attempted to sit up, felt a sharp pain in his ribs that robbed him of his breath, and promptly fell back to the floor.

"The only bitch here is still lying on the floor complaining. We've been at this for months. Now live up to your name and kick my ass!"

"I can't." Dave breathed, one hand reaching up to press against his brow.

"Well, try harder." Mindy spat. Dave had a heart of gold and an urge to do right in a world filled with plenty of wrong-doers, but he was lazy. Lazy and soft.

"No, I mean... I _can_ 't. I can't hit you Mindy. It just feels... wrong."

Mindy was expressionless as Dave finally pulled himself to his feet, his eyes fixed anywhere but on her. "Not this again?" she sighed. "I can take it. You know I can."

Dave shook his head, wiping the sweat from his eyes. "That's kind of the problem. You don't just take it... you're used to it in a way that no fifteen year old girl should be."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dave. Perhaps I'll try fighting crime with hugs and kisses, perhaps my trusty unicorn can shoot rainbows up a drug dealer's ass!"

Silence.

Dave rolled his shoulders, stretching out his arms as the pain in his side began to subside. "Forget it-"

But Mindy wouldn't forget it. She'd tried to beat the softness out of him for months, to treat every hesitant punch he sent at her like an insult. Clearly it wasn't working. She'd have to try something different.

"Meet me tonight, bring your costume. I'll text you when and where later." she told him, throwing him a towel as she picked up her things.

"We're done?" Dave asked, his voice wavering a little as disappointment set in. Sure, he hated fighting Mindy. But he enjoyed the hours he spent here with her more than just about anything. The smell of blood, sweat and disinfectant had become oddly comforting. More welcoming than his own home at times.

Mindy tilted her head to one side, her eyes narrowing, "Unless you can promise me that you're about to get me on my back, yeah, I'm done." Turning on her heel she pulled open the door, "And yes, I heard how that sounded. Stop smirking ass-hat."


End file.
